


Nautical Twilight

by mavy1



Series: Zukka week 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Zukka week 2020, night and day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavy1/pseuds/mavy1
Summary: Zukka week day one - night and daySokka really and truly does believe Zuko is as beautiful as even the best sunrises.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608226
Comments: 12
Kudos: 248





	Nautical Twilight

Sokka pulled on his jacket and boots before stepping out onto his front porch. The autumn sun had not yet risen, although the dusty steel-blue of the sky hinted it couldn’t be far off, and a cold wind was blowing, sending shivers down his spine. He wrapped his scarf a little more tightly around his neck and shoved his hands deep into his pockets before shuffling off towards his bus stop.

Along the way the sidewalks were dotted with puddles thinly crusted with ice which crackled pleasantly under Sokka’s feet. The last yellow leaved on the trees were coated with a thick white frost deposited in the early hours of the morning, and their bare branches glowed silver under the last dredges of moonlight. Sokka admired the pretty scene, but couldn’t stop to marvel at it for and real amount of time.

Reaching his destination, he ducked inside the shelter to find reprieve from the biting wind, squinting through the ice that was stuck to the glass like glue. The bus arrived shortly, and Sokka hopped aboard quickly. For once it was quite warm inside, and Sokka was soon unbuttoning his coat. He found a seat by the window, leaning his head against the glass and staring out as the world rolled by. The trip to school was rather a long one, but Sokka didn’t mind so much. It left him with time for his mind to just wander.

Soon the sun began to rise, and the sky began to colour like thick honey spilled across the heavens. Patches of cornflower blue shone through splashes of cream, amber, peach, and lilac, back-lighting the clouds, haloing Sokka’s modest neighborhood streets.

Sokka watched as the clouds churned and changed, smiling at their simple splendor. He hesitated for a few minutes, then caved and took out his phone to capture the moment. These things never turned out as well as they looked in person, he found. But maybe that was half the magic of it. And besides, he wanted this one for something in particular anyways.

He sent it away with a little love note:

_The sunrise is really beautiful this morning, huh?_

_Reminded me of you._

He didn’t have to wait long for Zuko’s response.

_I was wondering how long it would take my SAPPY boyfriend to send me a picture of the same sunrise I am ALSO seeing._

Sokka laughed quietly at Zuko’s light teasing.

_Well? Don’t you agree?_

Another moment longer, then -

_I think that if you really believe I’m as beautiful as a sunrise, then you really are a sap._

_I love you._

_Love you too <3_

Sokka stashed his phone back in his pocket, smiling to himself as the bus rumbled along. Maybe he _was_ a sap. Almost definitely. And maybe he _didn’t_ want to wait hours to see his boyfriend on this or any morning. Maybe that was a little embarrassing for him, but he didn’t care. He would be as embarrassingly affectionate as Zuko would allow.

He pulled out his phone again, surprised to see he already had a message waiting for him.

_Hey, want to grab tea before class? I want to see you._

_Absolutely :)_

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't have anything written for day one this morning, and I didn't really plan on it. But then there was a really beautiful sunrise, and found myself wishing I had someone I could send pictures of sunrises to and tell was just as beautiful. So, this was born.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Visit me on tumblr @backcountry-deltora for more or just to chat!


End file.
